


鹊桥仙2

by cindrrella



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 07:56:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20862836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindrrella/pseuds/cindrrella





	鹊桥仙2

主人，有消息传来，凌云峰没了”王晰站在厅里听着下面人的报告，太阳穴突突的疼，“有活着的人吗”，“属下去看过了，现场烧的面目全非，没有有价值的线索，廖掌门和一众人的骸骨也没有找到，后山上看到廖掌门的墓，我等没敢打开，想回来问问主人您的意思，是否确认下……”， “不用，沿途盯着看是否有人活着离开，找到人不要现身，速来回报” ，“是”声音落下的瞬间人也从厅里消失，王晰想起那个小人儿，“这个老滑头，戏挺足”  
三个月前王晰去凌云峰小住  
“晰儿，这些年梅溪庄你经营得很好，为师很欣慰”廖昌永赞许的拍拍王晰的肩膀  
“师傅谬赞，梅溪庄今日的成就全是师傅的功劳，徒儿不过捡了个现成便宜，师傅的教导徒儿一日也不曾忘记”  
“哎，为了谋大事，为师不得不在这凌云峰避世，却将你和嘎子推了出去，惭愧啊，但是我所有徒弟里最出众的也是你二人”  
说完这话王晰侧目，嘴角一挑，心说“你这老狐狸话都让你说了”  
“当初我离开梅溪庄独自一人来到凌云峰、这期间又陆续收了些徒弟，但都是离开梅溪庄后的事，所以除了嘎子没有人知道我们的关系，你这次来也是事关紧急，我一直觉得山上有他们的眼线，所以我们的关系还是保密为好，方便你日后行事，你这次也权做出一副探访老友的姿态，暗中观察”  
“师傅放心，徒儿明白”

白天见过的仙人儿如今就坐在自己对面吃饭，周深不由多看几眼，山上难得来了个新鲜面孔，大家都特别兴奋，围着王晰喝酒，说话，好不热闹。王晰颇有些仙风道骨，架子端的挺好。大家酒过三巡都有些醉意，摇摇晃晃各自散去，屋里就剩王晰和周深两个人。刚刚还热闹的气氛一下冷场了，“咳，”周深率先打破沉默，“晰哥，我是周深，今天第一次见面以后你可以叫我深深。“啊，师兄们都这么叫我”说着又补了一句。“幸会，廖掌门果然是满门高徒啊” ，看，你眼前就有一个，王晰心里想着，脸上却绷的紧。两人这么坐着也没什么意思，“深深，我初来凌云峰，你能陪我走走吗？”  
“当然可以”周深做了个请的姿势，外面凉风习习，明月松间照，清泉石上流，美景当前，周深刚刚的拘束不见了，话匣也打开了  
王晰看着眼前粉雕玉琢般的小人儿，用软软糯糯的嗓音说这说那的，一颗心荡出了万般柔情，真想立刻能覆上那张樱桃小嘴，撷取那条粉舌的香甜。  
“晰哥，晰哥”周深推了推王晰，王晰终于放下端了一天的架子，“深深，这是在撒娇吗”一句话说的周深耳朵都红了，看得王晰心里猫抓的难受，看的到吃不到……痒痒的难受  
“晰哥，天不早了，我先回去了，你早点休息”周深也不管王晰，低着头一路跑回屋去。

转身关了门，周深一颗心还扑通扑通的跳，脸红的发烫，想起刚才自己在王晰面前那些流露出的真性情，之前那个深深又回来了。  
时间能治愈一切，阿云嘎的离开带来的痛苦，随着时间已经慢慢淡去，可是这空气里，山山水水里都有二人曾经缠绵的气息，即便情走远了，欲还在，每每这时周深就只能一遍遍抚慰自己。  
今天，刚才—周深突然觉得自己小腹内的一团火被王晰撩拨了起来，自己迫切的需要释放，周深的手已经开始在胸前搓起来，另一只手伸到嘴里粘满唾液，上下揉搓着涨大的阴茎……“啊，我好想要啊，啊，求求你，啊”  
周深此刻躺在床上，不停的向上躬起身子，一只手拼命套弄着前面的阴茎，另一只小手扒开股缝去抽插不断收缩的后穴……  
王晰还没来得及下手，眼看到嘴的羊羔就这么跑了，一腔的欲火找不到出口发泄，正暗暗抑郁，突然一间屋里传来了娇媚的喘息，“山上还有这样的妙人儿”王晰欢喜得循着声音摸到房门口，推开门缝，却见周深正一丝不挂的用手指抽插自己的后穴，嘴里的涎液打湿了半个枕头，皮肤潮红湿黏，耻毛被龟头流出的淫水弄的湿哒哒的打着缕儿……  
“骚的带劲，今天算得着宝了……”  
心里这么想，王晰老谋深算的又把白天那道貌岸然的架子端出来……  
“啊，深深，你在干什么”  
王晰调整了声音把一腔的情欲压下去  
周深突然被人抓了现行，还是刚来山上的客人，一张本来就红透了的脸登时就仿佛火烧了般，烫的眼里都泛出泪来，“晰哥，晰哥，我就是，就是想那个了……，你别和别人说，别告诉师傅”周深的喘息还未平复此刻又带了哭腔，身体因为兴奋和害怕痉挛的不停，大大的泪珠在眼里呼之欲出，还拼命捂着自己的下身，透出女人般的娇羞……这个画面刺激的王晰已经血脉喷张，但是，表面上还是一副波澜不惊的样子，纵然自己的阴茎早就硬得难受，龟头分泌的淫水已经打湿了裤子，也是周深吓得顾不上这许多，才没注意到王晰身体上的变化。  
眼看着差不多了，王晰自己也兜不住了……  
“不告诉别人可以，但是深深得帮晰哥一个忙”  
“行，晰哥只要你不告诉别人，什么忙都行”  
“深深，快帮哥弄出来，哥受不了了”话说完，王晰把阴茎从衣袍里掏出来，阴茎上的紫筋像一条条蚯蚓，龟头上早已经放了亮光，周深稍显犹豫的抬头看向王晰，正对上王晰带着期许的目光，那目光仿佛是一双手推着周深含住了眼前的大鸡巴，心里虽然犹疑，但是身体却做出了本能的反应，灵巧的舌头先在马眼里转了一圈，王晰满足的发出低吼，不由往床前靠一靠，周深也调整了个更舒服的姿势，跪在床边，两腿尽量分开，压低了背，双手搂住王晰的腰，王晰配合的站开一些，将两腿分得更开一些，周深摸索的将手指插进王晰的后穴，嘴上吸溜吸溜的把王晰的鸡巴舔的像烧红的铁棒。  
“晰哥，深深想要了”周深将王晰的阴茎从嘴里吐出，一双大眼渴求的望着王晰。  
王晰扯下多余的衣服，跪到床上，侧身抱住周深，把周深一条腿抬高，已经被周深舔的湿黏的鸡巴跐溜就滑进周深的后穴，奋力的抽插，周深的后穴紧紧箍着王晰的鸡巴，连接处涌出的粘液把王晰的耻毛粘在一起，周深自己用手不停套弄着自己的阴茎，王晰看见了，啪的打开了周深的手，换上自己的手，灵巧的帮周深翻弄着，“晰哥，我不行了”听见小人儿的哀求，王晰箍住周深的阴茎，不让他射出来，自己则加快了抽送的力度，最后一下，猛的刺中花心，一股热流涓涓的流入周深体内……  
王晰抱紧了周深，从眼睛开始，吻他长长的睫毛，吻小小的鼻尖，吻软软的耳垂，最后覆上周深的唇，用舌头撬开周深的嘴，找到那条柔然的小舌，不停的吮吸那甜蜜的津液……

“晰哥，我……”  
周深欲言又止  
“舒服吗”王晰自顾的用手指搅动着周深的头发“深深的头发真美”王晰也不理会周深，自顾自的说着。  
“晰哥，你要在山上呆多久”  
“怎么了，深深是舍不得晰哥还是舍不得晰哥的鸡巴”  
“晰哥……”  
此刻的周深似是久旱逢甘霖，内心的花又再次被浇灌出绚烂的色彩  
接下来的日子，大家都能感觉到之前那个深深又回来了……  
五年来，周深又活了一回，王晰是个有才情的人，这三月来，两人吟诗，品茗，抚琴，对歌，有时周深会舞上一曲。和谐甜蜜的床第之欢点缀期间，如果说开始的吸引仅仅是肉体上的欢愉，感官上的体验，后面的交融才是身和心乃止灵魂的碰撞，惺惺相惜互相钦慕。  
“晰哥，就要走了吗？”  
嗯，明天就走了，深深自己要照顾好自己”  
“晰哥，我门什么时候还能再见，你会不会也像……”周深的话没有说完，嘴已经背王晰堵上，王晰的这一吻，郑重又甜蜜  
“金风玉露一相逢便胜却人间无数，两情若是久长时 又岂在朝朝暮暮，深深，等我”


End file.
